


Frank Castle Whale Biologist

by kittiehawke



Category: The Punisher (1989), seaworld - Fandom
Genre: Animal/human friendship, M/M, frank Castle whale biologist, i tells it like it is I’m a whale biologist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 08:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12677955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittiehawke/pseuds/kittiehawke
Summary: Frank has one mission





	Frank Castle Whale Biologist

Frank stretched out on the rough rocks, panting deep breaths of salty air. His wetsuit was torn and he was bleeding from more than a few injuries but he could hear the massive animal in the water beside him. Tilikum was breathing his first few free breaths in years. And that made it all worthwhile. 

The last few hours were a blur. Gunfire. Perky blondes in wetsuits with assault rifles. The squelch-pop of his suction cups on the side of the building. His buddy Hal yelling through his headpiece, the throbbing sound of the helicopter almost drowning out his words. The chafing of the too small veterinarian’s jacket. The dangerous glint in Tilikum’s eye as Frank slid into his tank. 

The details didn’t matter. Nothing mattered except the whale’s newly won freedom. He would be able to find a pod. Be with his own kind. It was only right. 

Frank felt a rubbery nose prodding at his side. He reached a scarred hand up to run across the slick smooth skin. Tilikum seemed to be trying to tell him something. A rough tongue scraped against his hand. The whale seems to be pulling him into the water. He should be scared. Tilikum was a killer. But so was Frank Castle.


End file.
